An integrated heat exchanger in which plural heat exchangers are integrated is for example known in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-156067 (US 2005/0217832A1). In the integrated heat exchanger, a condenser for condensing refrigerant for a vehicle air conditioner and a radiator for cooling a cooling water of an electric motor for traveling are connected such that heat exchanging parts of the condenser and the radiator are disposed on the same plane and in parallel with respect to a flow direction of air.
Further, each of the condenser and the radiator has side plates for reinforcing the heat exchanging part. The condenser and the radiator are integrated by connecting the side plates thereof with bolts and nuts.
Specifically, each side plate has a longitudinal contact wall to contact with an outermost side of the heat exchanging part and bracket fixing walls extending from the contact wall. Thus, the side plate has a generally U-shaped cross-section. The side plates are disposed to the heat exchanging parts such that the contact walls contact the outermost sides of the heat exchanging parts and the bracket fixing walls extend in directions separating from the heat exchanging parts. The bracket fixing walls of the side plates of the condenser and the radiator are arranged to overlap each other and fixed by the bolts and nuts. Accordingly, the condenser and the radiator are connected to each other through the side plates without using separate brackets and the like.
In the above integrated heat exchanger, the bolts extend through the overlapped bracket fixing walls in a direction perpendicular to the heat exchanging parts. In this case, if the integrated heat exchanger is subjected to vibrations in the direction perpendicular to the heat exchanging parts, the bolts and nuts are likely to be deformed and become loose. Namely, when the direction of the vibrations coincides with the axis of the bolts, loads caused by the vibrations are necessarily received only by bearing surfaces of the bolts and nuts. As a result, the bearing surfaces will be easily deformed, loosening the bolts. Accordingly, it is difficult to maintain the fixing condition between the condenser and the radiator.